Kon
Kon01.jpg Kon002.png Apperance Kon is a tall white male with a very athletic build to him. He has a moderate level of muscle mass, giving him a more ripped physical look with defined muscles due to the hand to hand training that he goes through. He is mostly seen in his Omega Knight garbs with the logo of his unit on both his weapons and the armor that he wears. He usually wears darker colors, showing the kind of personality he has as well. Appearance1.gif Appearance.gif Appearance2.gif Appearance3.gif Kon6.jpg Kon02.jpg Gallery force9.jpg Kon00.jpg Kon001.jpg Kon01.png Kon1.jpg Kon2.jpg Kon003.jpg Kon03.jpg Kon3.jpg Kon004.jpg Kon04.jpg Kon4.jpg Kon005.jpg kon05.jpg Kon5.jpg Kon006.png kon06.jpg Kon007.jpg Kon07.jpg Kon7.jpg Kon08.jpg Kon8.jpg Kon09.jpg Kon9.jpg KonGal.jpg KonGal1.png KonGal2.jpg Kongal3.jpg Kongal4.jpg Behavior/Personality It is unknown what sort of child Kon was, but what is known is that when he stood against Pharos Marktune, wielding the Space Pirates own lightsaber against him, he did so out of a desire for vengeance after forcing him to “kill” Turner. This desire marked Kon's first step towards the dark side, and Pharos Marktune recognized this in him. Despite this desire for vengeance, he was not yet completely fallen. All of the traumatic events in Kon’s life would cause Kon to repress all of his childhood memories, and forget his own name, though his initial step towards the dark side remained a permanent part of his personality for much of his life. Kon was raised by Pharos Marktune, who was not a very kindly father figure, creating turmoil, anger, and apathy in his mind. He was trained to be loyal, but also a ruthless assassin and an unstoppable force. Though he was brutally and continually punished by his master, Kon submitted willingly to the teaching method of the Space Pirate, essentially because he knew nothing else, and this instilled in him the belief that whatever did not kill him would make him stronger. But even though his life would usually lead anyone to further themselves into the dark side, Kon had always hung on to the hope that his actions would later turn around to better the universe. What also made Kon feel as though his soul could be redeemed was a young crush he had on one of the females in the gang. His emotional connection to her and the fact that he would do anything for her made him feel like he actually had a soul. Killer.gif At the same time, for much of his life he had craved a confrontation with a Samurai Knight, and was excited by the prospect. While powerful and confident, Kon demonstrated many different sides to his personality. He was wary of his purpose in life and what he was meant to do; he began with a sure focus on the Shinobi destiny trained into him by Pharos Marktune. However, his exposure to both the Samurai, the light side, and also to the reality of Shinobi life caused his focus to waver. Ultimately, his innate sense of loyalty proved incompatible with Shinobi philosophy, and he gradually made his choices in life accordingly. After Pharos Marktune’s betrayal, Kon displayed not only anger, but also pity for his Master. With this betrayal, Kon rejected the Shinobi and the dark forces. Once he had awoken the true light within him, Kon became a different force entirely. He had been able to escape being captured back to Pharos and later joined The Galactic Overwatch. Even though he felt that he may have betrayed his “Brother” Turner, he could no longer use that to push him towards the darkness. It in turn pushed him further into the light with the goal to always use his abilities for the greater good. 'Occupation/Class' Kon.jpg Occupation: Galactic Overwatch Rank: Omega Knight After leaving the gang, Kon had traveled on his own to find a new meaning for his life. That is when The Magus came to him and discussed the opportunity to become something better than what he had been his entire life. Because of his talent and war fighting experience he was able to quickly move up the ranks even as a young teenager. After years of working with the Galactic Overwatch he had been promoted to Omega Knight; the highest rank of the entire Space Military group. He didn't become an Alpha-Dog out of his own choosing. Kon enjoys being a commander to thousands of All Seeing Eyes as opposed to working with a smaller team on a more equal level. 'Fighting Style' ' xWKVFC3.gif ' Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Kon does not utilize any form of martial arts on a conventional level. Because he has always been trained with his Energy Blades, he refuses to fight hand to hand. But if one thing leads to another and he is forced to fight with his fists he is a capable fighter. Even without training hand to hand styles, he is a brilliant mind who does what he can to mix his blade movements with his fists. Swords have always been considered an extention of the body and though his hands cannot cut through physical beings, his punches are strong enough to break through wood, brick, concrete and low to mid tier level metals. The Galactic Samurai A Galatic Samurai was a Chi-sensitive individual, most often a member of the Galatic Samurai Order, who studied, served, and used the mystical energies of Chi; usually, the light side of the hadou Spectrum. The weapon of a Galatic Samurai was the Energy Cylinder, a blade made of pure energy. Samurai fought for peace and justice in the Armine Utopia, usually against their mortal enemy: The Galatic Shinobi , who studied the dark side of the Hadou spectrum. StyleGIF.gif tumblr_ner55qTcfP1sxi4w9o1_400.gif Years of training has made Kon one of the deadliest blades across the universe. There are a number of different fighting styles to use the EB under and Kon had been trained through all of them. Even with his training with each form, there are a few that he has mastered completely and uses in everday battles. Even though he has mastered a number of forms, he has created his own form that utilizes all of them in an even mixture, even going to focus on strength. The style was based primarily on powerful strikes to batter through an opponent's defense, sacrificing speed for unrivaled power. The strong style covered great distance, and was virtually unstoppable unless the opponent responded in kind. Due to its utilization of strength and power, the strong style would cause more damage than many other forms of Energy Blase combat, while its range and power made it especially efficient against single opponents who were armed with melee weapons. In Energy Blade duels, the powerful strikes of this style could break through Energy Blade blocks with relative ease. On rare occasions when a Energy Blade lock occurred, a user could usually win the lock by ripping the opponent's blade away, leaving him defenseless. This style was quite destructive, and if the practitioner were presented with an opening, it would almost always cause a devastating blow. Tonho_Telekinetic.jpg Another style of fighting he enjoys utilizing is the ability to mix his Shinobi abilities with his Samurai energy blade fighting. Telekinetic Energy Blade combat was the art and practice of wielding one's Energy Blade with Shinobi-based telekinesis. It was extremely difficult, and required great aptitude in such applications of Shinobi abilities. The primary advantages of such a fighting form were obvious; range ceased to be an issue, and the option of wielding numerous Energy Blades simultaneously became viable. The most basic application of telekinesis in Energy Blade combat was the sword throw. Using the abilities to guide the Energy Blades arc through the air, users could throw their Energy Blades in a boomerang fashion, cutting apart obstacles and surprising foes. More adept users of such a technique could hurl their Energy Blades across great distances, make mid-air course-corrections, or simply allow their Energy Blades to hover in place. StyleGIF1.gif StyleGIF2.gif Stylegif3.gif StyleGIF4.gif Juyo Juyo was described as the most vicious form of Energy Blade combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace." The form came to be known as the most difficult and demanding in all of saber combat. His application of Juyo was highly focused and aggressive, his style being randomized and unpredictable, laced with sudden Force-based attacks in the midst of complex Energy Blade sequences. His focus and concentration allowed him to bring down opponents through sheer tenacity, though it also led him to ignore his surroundings and left him open to attacks from other directions. Juyo.jpg There are bold, direct motions as characteristics of Juyo, qualifying them as more open and kinetic than Form V, but with a less elaborate appearance than Ataru. Drallig contrasted the tactics of Juyo as not nearly as graceful or linked as those of Ataru, instead referring to them as "seemingly unconnected staccato sequences." He also listed one of the strengths of the form as its unpredictability. The form was said to necessitate greater energy than Form V, due to a broader wielding of a user's focus and a deeper emotional link. Despite the challenges inherent in the use of the form, it could serve as a pathway to considerable power. Ataru Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, constantly calling upon their inner power to aid in their movements and attacks. By allowing their inner power to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations and perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the attacks and strikes of their opponents. Ataru.jpg The standard components of Form IV focused on application of and smooth transition between the three axes of rotation in a three-dimensional space; the su ma. Specifically, the jung su ma (spinning), ton su ma (somersaults), and en su ma (cartwheels). Those who used Form IV could move at high speeds and could rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air. A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—from the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. The Force not only allowed them to perform athletic feats not possible otherwise, but it also helped guide their actions and movements in combat. Trakata Trakata.jpg The Tràkata style was based around the unique ability of Energy Blades to turn on and off, activating and deactivating the blade in the heat of combat to slip past enemy defenses, or trick them into over-extending themselves. Philosophically, Tràkata involved practical combat and deception, rather than the more traditional single-minded and determined tactics that were the hallmarks of the Samurai and Shinobi. Shinobi had difficulty applying this style, as their power came from passion and rage rather than level-headed tactical ingenuity, and the Samurai refrained from this style due to their unwillingness to rely on deception. Also, deactivating one's Energy Blade during combat offered greater control over the Force due to the removed distraction. FightingGIF.gif FightingGif1.gif FightingGif2.gif FightingGif3.gif FightingGif4.gif FightingGif6.gif FightingGif7.gif FightingGif8.gif 'Powers and Abilities ' It is extremely rare for a Samurai to form Shinobi abilities and without his original master these traits would not have been unlocked. Forcing Kon to create a connection to the dark Shinobi abilities through devistating events that forced Kon to murder, assassinate and even eventually force him to fight his closest ally and brother Turner. Because of his years of fighting between the light and the dark, he created these secondary abilities. Telekinesis FORCEgif2.gif ForceGif4.gif ForceGIF.gif PushGIF.gif With his connection to energy force that is across the galaxy, his dark hadou abilities hold a few direct power links. One being a strong level of telekinesis and another being with the control of electricity in the form of living lightning. For his telekinesis, Kon has trained for years to master his control over the powerful ability. Though hundreds of hours in meditation and mind training, Kon is able to do just about anything with his telekinetic powers. To practice this control, he meditates while using his telekinetic powers to constantly tear apart and put back together one of his Energy Blades. Throughout his years as an assassin there are a number of feats that he has been able to accomplish with his telekinetic powers alone. With enough focus he was able to pull an entire warship out of a planets orbit, though it took heavy control and concentration for him to accomplish this task. One of the smaller feats he has accomplished over the years is the ability to wield any number of weapons to battle with without having to actually hold them. He has fought an entire platoon of men with nothing more than a set of six Energy Blades, only using his telekinesis to wield these blades against the enemy. The power that comes from this ability never needs to be charged because of his mastery over the power set. Though it does need more focus and more concentration on larger or harder to move targets. Depending on what he is trying to control, it can leave him exposed and stuck like a duck to be attacked. Another major trait is a bubble like explosion he can release with enough telekinetic force behind it. The bubble shoots out a large wave of telekinetic power that can insinerate anything in the blast radius of the bubble. As a telekinetic he can rip apart molecules justby the control of what he can get a hold of. Force.jpg Force3.jpg Force4.jpg force6.jpg Tel.gif Tel2.gif Tel3.gif Tel4.gif Force Blast.jpg Lightning light.gif light1.gif light2.gif light3.gif LightningGIF.gif The secondary form of power that Kon can use can be made as a case to be more extreme than his Telekinetic abilities. This is because the ability can utilize a charge time to increase its strength. Kon likes to use his lightning for deadly purposes when he is trying to quickly take out an enemy or if he is trying to make a fight more painful for his opponent. Kon proves able to utilize lightning in many unique ways, able to target multiple foes with overwhelming barrages. Kon is able to chain lightning attacks into his Energy Blade strikes, amplifying his melee attacks with sudden arcs of energy. He also uses lightning in a more tactical manner, charging up or shorting out certain types of machinery. As with his telekinetic abilities, Kon's lightning even had the potential to disintegrate targets. The simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. The power of these can range from a Megawatts worth of energy being lifted up to a complete Petawatt when charged. Each post that is charged with the lightning can actually have enough charging ability to increase complete watt groups. Essentially using once post to power from a standard Megawatt to a full Gigawatt of power. From his lightning force that he releases Kon has been able to terrorize the galaxy with the ability to wipe out entire battalions with a lightning strike from his fingertips. Not only can he use the lightning that he can create with his own energy, he can control natural lightning as well with the same effects of his own lightning. Force1.jpg Force2.jpg force7.jpg force8.jpg ForceGIF1.gif forcegif5.gif Surge of Darkness Surge.gif Surge1.gif Surge2.gif Surge3.gif One of Kon's most dangerous abilities is The Surge of Darkness. Upon building up sufficient levels of Dark Energy throughout a fight, Kon can channel it through his body, heavily amplifying his already formidable abilities. His prowess with telekinesis would be boosted to the point where he could seize war ships and crush them, and then hurl the wreckage as a weapon, all with minimal effort. His blasts of lightning would instantly vaporize foes, and he was able to further amplify it with the surge, even redirecting a lightning bolt into an offensive attack. The Surge of Darkness allows the already powerful Kon to become a nigh unstoppable force of destruction, though its taxing nature meant that Kon could only draw on it through the buildup energy of a fight. During a fight he becomes empowered from forms of Combat, Anger, Damage and Hatred. These are all aspects of Kon's connection to his energy power that can help increase his strength. His fighting style is based around the fact that these four aspects of his personality power him up beyond anything of his normal means. When injuried in battle it helps both increase his anger and hatred towards his opponent, only furthering his power into a tipping point level. His empowerments are what helps make Kon such a deadly power because the longer the fight goes, the harder he becomes to put down. Physiology - Eterian Hybrid Kon never found out about his home planet or where he had been picked up by Pharos due to his former master keeping his history a secret. This led to Kon never fully realizing what or who he even is. He learned enough from Pharos to know that he had come from a strong line of Galactic Samurai Knights that were strong in the arts that they studied. His father had been known best for his capabilities to use Telekinetic Energy Blade Combat, which may lead into why Kon is so in tuned with using his telekinetic abilities. But there is one important aspect of his physiology that keeps him from really ever finding out who or what he really is. During his childhood, Pharos had taken the young warrior to be trained and mentored by a second master; a master that had been considered dead for decades and even someone who had not been trained in any form of Galactic Samurai or Shinobi. The aspect of training had only been a front to get Kon to willingly undertake this plan that Pharos had conducted for his young apprentice. What Kon never found out is that he had actually been sent to Gargolus, The Eterian Tyrant that got his own world destroyed. Many of the universe sees The Pride of Eteria as the new warrior Wade Davis. But underneath all of the bluster and fame is Kon The Accuser. He had been one of a thousand young children across many different races that undertook DNA Experimentation to see if they were compatible with Eterian Blood. Being the scientific genius that Gargolus is, he grafted onto these kids DNA strands small portions of his own DNA. Many died, hundreds of children, upon being given the DNA died before they could even adapt to the process of an Eterian’s Physiology. A dozen or so actually survived long enough to sustain life and mobility to walk about on their own. This is where Gargolus really brought out the experimentation. Eterian’s are known best in the universe for two things; Durability and Strength. In The Record Of The Universe, it states Eterians as the strongest and most durable physical beings that have ever existed in the universe. To test this experiment, Gargolus had the children grow and adapt to their new physiologies as hybrid beings of the universe. Kon stood out among all the recruits in this experiment because of his early on training with Pharos. At least that is what Pharos told Kon. The truth of the matter had been that Kon’s DNA adapted and grasped onto the Eterian DNA so easily, seeing it as a power and a way for Kon’s body to grow stronger. In its own way, Kon absorbed the DNA willingly to see that his body would become stronger from it. In the adaptation he did not become as strong or as durable as a full blood Eterian but his level grew immensely. His strength became something unrivaled of someone of his size and his durability enough to take slashes from Energy Blades and still continue to fight on. By the end of the experiment, the dozens that were still alive felt that they were unstoppable together as a group. As a team their strength was never outmatched. They could take on entire worlds and win, it is like Gargolus had re-created The Eterian Race. But this is not what the experiment had been for. The experiment had been to see which of these kids could adapt and become what his thoughts of a True Eterian were; a killer. This is where Kon had one of his first run ins with forced killing. His master had always taught him, even at a young age, that surviving is everything. There is nothing one could not do to survive. And with that knowledge in his mind as a young child, Kon never thought about what he would have been doing to his own soul by going into these events. Gorgolus forced the children to fight one another, to brutally and savagely kill one another like animals with their bare hands. To see himself back to his master, Kon forced himself to unleash every bit of Eterian strength he had in him at the time. And one by one, all of the children met their end to where Kon had been the last one standing. Pleased with the victor, Kon had been returned to his master Pharos. What Pharos had returned to him was nothing more than the perfect being to be trained as a soldier for his own bidding. Covered in blood of other children, Kon lost a lot of himself that day but gained the strength and durability Pharos needed of him to turn him into the great warrior that he is today. 'Weapon of Choice' ' Saber3.jpg ' ' Saber2.jpg KonEB.png KONEB1.jpg Koneb2.png ' 'Dual Energy Cylinders' The Energy Cylinder, sometimes referred to as a Energy sword, was a weapon used by the Galatic Samurai and the Galatic Shinobi. Energy Cylinder consisted of a Solar powered styled energy, powered by a ' Chi 'crystal in Samurai weapons or a Shinobi's crystal in their weapons, and emitted from a metallic hilt. It was a weapon that required skill and training, and was greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with ones Hadou. Though also used by the Shinobi, the Energy Cylinder was synonymous with the Samurai, with some in the galaxy believing only Samurai used Energy Cylinders. Energy Cylinders were generally used both for combat and defense. A EB( Energy Blade ) could cut through virtually anything, from enemies to blast doors. The only ways to block the incoming attack of a EB was with an electrostaff or another EB. When used defensively, a skilled user could deflect blaster bolts with a EB, and even reflect the shots back toward the shooter or some other target. Experienced Samurai could even employ their lightsabers to absorb Chi based technique. Most practitioners used one, single-bladed EB, though some used double-bladed EB's or even multiple of the weapons at once. Metal was usually chosen to make up the hilt, but a casing carved from the Baktok tree, wood that is strong as metal, would also work. Some hilts were even crafted of gems. The weapon drew power from an appropriately-sized power cell that would unleash an energy based around ones Hadou Nature in the energy spectrum of a stars heat intensity. Parts that will work to make a EB include modulation circuits and an energy gate. Ones that are necessary include a blade emitter shroud, the emitter matrix and some type of activator to turn the weapon on and off. Other parts that could be added include handgrip ridges and a blade length adjuster. Single-bladed EB's usually had a belt ring so they could be hung from a belt hook, or a wheel-shaped attachment that slotted into a matching belt clip on the owner's belt when not in use. Red Energy Blade ' turn.jpg Turn1.jpg Turn2.png turn3.jpg A third Energy Blade that is usually concealed on Kon's uniform is the Red Crystal Energy Blade that formerly belonged to Turner Lionheart. It came into Kon's possession after their one on one battle to the death that has been initiated by their master, Pharos Marktune. The death match ended with Kon hitting Turner with a very fatal attack that took Turner out of the fight. It was never known to either Pharos or Turner that Kon actually hit Turner in a location that would make it seem like he killed him. In reality, he left Turner alive because the light that still remained in Kon could not bring itself to kill him. Turner was and still is a brother to Kon and knowing they both weren't going to be able to walk out of the fight without someone "dying," Kon used his mastery of Energy Blades to get Turner down. Even to this day, Turner does not know that Kon purposely made it possible for Turner to live. Kon took the blade cylinder from Turner's unconsious body and used it along with his original white crystal blade to actually fight against Pharos. With the hatred from Turner's blade with the Hatred of his personal blade, he was able to fend Pharos off to the point that he was able to escape. But from that escape to his current role as an Omega Knight for The Galactic Overwatch he has actually kept the blade as his own to have something to remember his brother by. The energy blade also has a secondary ability that actually helps Kon in battle. If ever pushed to use Turner's blade, the hatred that Turner has towards Kon now and the force of power that Turner has in the blade actually comes to power Kon up with energy. The blade is filled with so much dark energy that it is a powerful last resort for Kon to use in battle. This blade pushes Kon into a temporary state that puts his soul into the complete darkness. This creates a powerful dark force that Kon uses. No longer held back by personal restraints, Kon becomes a mass murdering path of doom when using this blade. This is why Kon only uses this blade as a last resort. Every ability he has becomes amplified by the complete control of his dark black soul. Allies/Enemies Allies: '''Laura Lee ' ' Laura.jpg Laura1.jpg ' Laura is the long time sex partner and pilot of The Space Racer. From his younger teenage years to his now adult role in The Galactic Overwatch, Laura has been at Kon's side to help see him through each mission of his. She is the fourth pilot that had been put onto Kon's charge when he was under the thumb of Pharos Marktune. They worked well together, better than any of the other pilots Pharos had put on the job for Kon. What even Pharos didn't expect was the overly sexual natural that Laura brought to these missions. Being attractive physically, she and Kon began an intimate relationship that revolved around sex. She'd never admit it but she actually loves Kon with everything she has but knows that Kon's darkness won't ever let him open up to her. Her uses her for what she is and because of her true feelings for him, she accepts the way he sees things. While he doesn't talk about it either, he wants Laura around on missions and on his Space Racer. It became somewhat obvious to the both of them that there is something more between them when he seperated from Pharos and his dark cult to join The Galactic Overwatch. She had followed him to keep her role as his pilot and lover. Because Kon actually wants her around, he never brings it up to her because he knows that will lead into something he doesn't want to get into. The Area In-Between Turner Lionheart Cade skywalker swleu 4659.jpg Cade2.JPG Turner and Kon were once as thick as thieves and brothers by bond. After he left Earth to come under the training of Pharos Marktune, he joined Kon in the training to become a strong galactic fighter. They were partners in crime and did everything as a team. Together they were an unstoppable force with Turner's Lionhart capabilities and Kon's telekinetic powers to see them through any mission. But like all good things, it could not last forever. Their entire friendship had been built off nothing more than an experiment to see the effects of what side is better. At the end of their training, a day they both thought would have been the best day of their lives, became a day of one final test. A fight to the death between the two of them. In this fight, Kon "won" by hitting Turner with a fatal blow that made it seem like Turner had died. His energy had disappeared and by all looks it would had seemed that Turner died. Kon even went as far as to attack Pharos himself with Turner's Energy Blade in hand to keep Pharos from figuring out that this was all a rous. To this day Turner believes Kon tried to kill him and Kon will never tell the truth because he knows it might actually piss the Lionhart off more. Enemies Pharos Marktune Pharos7.jpg Pharos0004.jpg The former master of Kon, Pharos Marktune is the most hated man in the universe in Kon's eyes. The only thing Kon had as a father, only because Pharos killed his actual father, Kon's eyes had been opened to see that Pharos was nothing more than a puppetmaster. Since he could walk he lived and breathed to do Pharos' bidding. There wasn't anything Pharos couldn't ask of his apprentice. But later in his teen years Kon had finally seen the lies that he had been forced to hear his entire life. Everything from the death of his family, to the assassination of Samurai Members and even the lies he created between him and his brother Turner Lionheart. Kon would love nothing more than to see Pharos' head on a pike with him being the one who rips his head off to begin with. '''Background Kon's story is a life of sadness and tragedy. From his life as a small child to where he currently is, nothing had really ever gone right for Kon. Even when he has small moments of his life that show what Kon could be like happy, it always gets ripped right from under him. It all starts on a distant planet in the Milky Way Galaxy with a small six year old Kon... Kon originally came from a family of powerful Samurai Knights. His life had been planned to follow in his fathers footsteps to become a Samurai Knight himself after becoming his father's apprentice. But in one day everything about Kon's life had changed. On any normal day, his town had come under attack from Space Pirates. Pharos Marktune had been the leader of that gang that came to attack the town. What looked like a normal raid had really been a plan all for Pharos to attack and murder Kon's entire family. His father put up as much of a fight as he could but eventually got overpowered by Pharos awesome power of combining his Samurai training with Shinobi abilities. Kon had no idea what was happening, hiding in the house with the rest of his family. He had been the youngest of the bunch so they made sure to keep him hidden from the raid. One by one his brothers and sisters were slaughtered by Pharos while Kon was hidden away in one of the cupboards in the house. His mother was unfortunately the last to be killed. One the entire family had met their demise, Kon made his way out of the cupboard because of the silence. The silence was worse than hearing the battle because it made it sound like the good side had lost. And by the power that Pharos has, they not only lost but were met with genocidal mayhem. Once he stepped outside of the cupboard, Kon was met with the image of his dead father laying on the ground in front of him. His father had been slain and Kon couldn't understand what exactly had happened. Crawling out from safety he gets himself back to his feet to examine the room. The silence is something Kon finds disturbing to this day. On the floor had been his fathers signature Energy Blade. With small deinty hands he reached down to grab it. The handle itself had been almost as big as his small child frame. Once the energy blade handle had been in his hand, Pharos makes his presence known. Pharos walks out from the hallways of the house to appear standing in front of Kon. At this point, Pharos had put away his Energy Blade to make himself seem like the good guy and not the murderer of Kon's family. The confusion on Kon’s face had been painted across his face. Somehow Kon knew to activate the energy blade and even without ever wielding an Energy Blade himself, the laser shot out of the handle. Kon was ready to defend himself if this man were the one to be the murderer of his family. KonandPharos.jpg What Kon never found out is that Pharos had attacked the village not just to kill his family but to also take Kon for himself. He had sensed a great power within Kon that attracted him to the town. The great Leader had a plan that required someone of Kon's potential. Nothing was going to stand in his way about recieving the powerful apprentice that he needs for the experiment. Using a silver tongue on the small child, Pharos had been able to convince Kon to put the Energy Blade down and come with him instead of staying with the barren town. Kon would not learn of Pharos’ true actions until later on in his life… cc7e7f92-4b63-4a99-8cf4-eb00bb28da3f_560_420.jpg After being taken by Pharos he went under heavy training in the art of The Galactic Samurai and Shinobi. From the start, Kon had to study and completely understand both sides of the spectrum. Even with Pharos using Kon for his rage and hatred, he knew there was a side of light inside of him. This forced Kon to understand both sides so he knew what power would be better for him to utilize in training and battle purposes. Once his understanding of both sides were sufficient enough, Pharos allowed Kon the privilege to build his own Energy Blade based on his own personality. With that in mind, Kon had picked the color white as his Energy Blade color. From that day, the training finally began. Pharos was not a kind guardian, and his brutal training methods bordered on torture. He taught Kon to draw on his hate and rage for power, while giving him training in only the basics before forcing the apprentice to develop his own methods through sparring matches and brutal tests. Kon was provided with Energy Blade-training holodroid, Masame, who was capable of credibly imitating Samurai, and programmed to regularly attack Kon with lethal intent to keep him sharp; another brutal training regimen devised by Pharos. Despite this, Masame developed a close relationship with his Master, providing the Energy adept with enough compassion to stay sane. Despite Pharos' cruel treatment, some of the worst horrors Kon endured were actually self-inflicted. On one occasion, Kon had Masame chain him immobile in the dark and deprive him of nourishment until he had successfully assembled a lightsaber through telekinesis. While the exercise had been a failure, Kon felt it had strengthened him. In meditation, Kon took to staring at his ignited lightsaber blade, using the white coloration to make himself think of anger and carnage in order to draw on the Shinobi side of the Energy. However, Kon remained endlessly frustrated by his inability to experience visions of the future, and as such, any break from usual routine would surprise him. Kon took on the role of Pharos’ personal assassin and enforcer, dispatching problematic individuals throughout the Space Pirate world and government with vicious enthusiasm. Kon personally developed into a staunch Imperialist, viewing these assassinations as a form of service to the Gang. To this end, Kon was provided with a custom-designed ship, the Dreadnaught, and a highly trained gang member assigned to serve as his pilot, as although Kon was a skilled pilot in his own right, Pharos preferred that his apprentice focus and meditation and other exercises while an enlisted pilot delivered him to his destination. KonandPharos1.jpg " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Sci-Fi Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC Category:Intergalatic Category:The Will of The Accuser Category:The Pallas' RPC Category:The Space Crusade